Discraft Wiki:Operation Infoboxes
This Operation was thought up by TrisquelWhare (Tris) soon after the first use of an on the . It was plainly obvious that the FANDOM defaults for Infoboxes were not going to cut it as options for us, and something needed to be done about it. Rather than an ad-hoc creation of random Infobox templates, Tris has decided to create an Operation to coordinate a smooth transition for creating and releasing replacement Infoboxes throughout our wiki. Ironically, this very Operation page was created with the template at the top of it initially, adequately demonstrating the need for custom Infoboxes on our wiki! Scope Because Tris set out originally to use Infoboxes on every Articlespace page, the scope of this project covers a large number of pages. With the exception of and , these are the default Infobox templates provided by FANDOM when the was first created... As you can see, they don't even begin to cover the type of content that we would expect to find in the Discraft universe. Categories This Operation will leave the existing Templates/Infobox category intact, for historical purposes, and supplement it with a new Infobox Templates category to contain all of the templates which we create as a product of this Operation. Please make sure, when you're creating a new Infobox template as part of this operation, that you assign it to and not to . Thanks. Categories for administering the Operation This Operation uses two new, temporary Categories to administer the Operation itself. They are Operation Infoboxes/To Do and Operation Infoboxes/Done. One of these Categories will be automatically applied to any page when you add the Template to a page, with either the or values (respectively) as the first parameter. For an example of this in use, see the Lootbox page. Please remember to simply replace the with in the existing template when changing the status of the page. We don't want any page to be classified as both "To Do" and "Done" at the same time, haha. Participants If you are keen to help with this Operation, please sign your name below, by simply using the shorthand notation. * �������������������������� (talk) 14:47, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Achievements Once this Operation begins, and throughout the duration of the Operation, any edits made to pages which are in the Operation Infoboxes/To Do Category will count towards editors receiving some special alongside your regular Achievements. It is expected that any such edits during that period will be for the purpose of contributing to the goals of the Operation. However, any edits to these pages, and not just edits which help the Operation, will count towards these Achievements, so we expect that editors will respect the objectives of the Operation, and not try to game the system. There are special Discraft Wiki:Operation Infoboxes Achievements which will be enabled only for the duration of the Operation, and can only be earned during that time. Here is what they will look like... These awards will remain in your own Achievements list and the points will count towards your position on the even after the Operation has ended. Consistent style for new templates (Section yet to be written ~Tris.) Category:Operations